User talk:Likercat
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Ninjasvswarriors/Permaban page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Whipsnade (talk) 10:45, June 10, 2014 (UTC) TBAAce009 (talk) 02:13, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Would you mind imposeing economic sanctions on Ohio and New York. Spartian300 (talk) 09:01, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Not yet, I'm still working on it. Saturn (Talk/Blog) 15:07, September 15, 2014 (UTC) I know, but I'm still working on it. Liker, please be paient, I'm in school right now btw, and it'll take a bit before I can work at it. Saturn (Talk/Blog) 15:33, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Shattered Stars and Stripes Hello player of Shattered Stars and Stripes. If you are getting this message, that means you haven't posted in a while. I am hoping to clear out players who are no longer playing but havn't removed their names from the list yet so that new players can join. If you are still playing, please reply to me on my talk page or post on the game page. if you aren't then you can either tell me so (preffered) or just ignore this as Anybody who doesn't reply is going to be removed by the end of next turn, roughly 7 pm EST tommorow. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight You said you where quiting and then left every game I mod. So I removed what was left of your name. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Like I said, you removed yourself from everything else I was in, so I assumed you where serious. Eric will, unless he decides to give you Germany, will remian germany for the time being. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight 15:19, September 20, 2014 (UTC) You are welcome to pick another nation, but I will not make him Give up germany. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Go ahead. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ ok hey liker who are you in almost 2 Kingtrevor11 (talk) 14:12, September 26, 2014 (UTC) i just bogut out spar's trator company if you buy from him i get the money too an you whant to be allies Kingtrevor11 (talk) 14:16, September 26, 2014 (UTC) No it's not impulbes I bought him out ok so I get they money froms company Kingtrevor11 (talk) 14:27, September 26, 2014 (UTC) War Liker, you wanna help me attack the Netherlands? You get Belgium, I get Netherlands. We can split up the colonies later. Deal? Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) yes. User:Likercat (talk) 16:32, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Liker, if already join to attack the Netherlands, we accepts to split Netherlands in three parts, Britannian West, French Wallonia and German East. Germany will get Dutch provinces of Drenthe, Gelderland, Groningen, Limburg, North Brabant and Overijssel; and the Belgian provinces of Antwerp and Limburg; and OTL Luxembourg. Wallonia, having a majority of French language, will be part of France and also takes Dutch Guinea. The rest of Netherlands and Belgium will be British. Don't forget colonial grains: Germany will take Dutch Biafra and Dutch Somalia; Britannia will take Dutch Indonesia, and New Zealand. ~Eric von Schweetz Soviet-Scandinavian War Gulten tag, Liker! Seen you population has lowest and also the army its lowest, New Holy Roman Empire broke its alliance with your nation, Scandinavia. Then I joined Soviet Union's side ageist Scandinavia and hope your nation begins to fall. Now seen I has looked be good friends with Soviet Union since the Soviet Invasion of Poland and my Holy Roman armies match into Denmark. Auf Wiedersehen! The Soviet-Scandinavian War just ended and Soviet Union accepted peace with Scandinavia. User:Likercat (talk) 18:03, September 30, 2014 (UTC) OK, you pays 500 million kronor and then begins Holy Roman-Scandinavian War. My Holy Roman armies now match into Denmark and sometimes you have been defeated. You lose and afterwards, I takes Denmark from you. Why would i pay 500 Million kronor for you to invade me?, don't you mean that IF i pay 500 Million kronor you wont attack me?. User:Likercat (talk) 18:24, September 30, 2014 (UTC) You pays 500 million kronor to Soviet Union in order to end this war Soviet-Scandinavian War. You should back off Erich. Or Dublin could get pissed off. Spartian300 (talk) 18:41, September 30, 2014 (UTC) The Soviet-Scandinavian War already ended Eric, i already paid them 500,000,000 Kronor. User:Likercat (talk) 18:57, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Let him attack. I'm on yo side Liker. This is a perfect opportunity to kill the HRE. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 18:59, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Likee you on if you are lets chat Kingtrevor11 (talk) 13:28, October 1, 2014 (UTC) I should have left almost I was Dutch I could have help you you Kingtrevor11 (talk) 13:35, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Why did you switch nations? I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Because with Orange Free State i can expand, is it not alowed to switch nations?. User:Likercat (talk) 15:43, October 2, 2014 (UTC) No it isn't but Orange free state is really weak, plus the region is dominated by South Africa and other white states. France you can expand your colonial empire globally I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ 17:08, October 2, 2014 (UTC) You do know that you are now the dominant force on mainland Europe correct? The english, dutch, and germans are all recovering from WW1. If I am allowed to give you a tip: When WWI finishes, attack Germany. They're your greatest enemy, and they're more weakened than the Allies. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) Alright, I would recomend switching back to France as Orange Free States is Far too weak to exapand From. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Switching Nations in SSaS Liker, Central California will soon belong to me, but you can switch nations in Shattered Stars and Stripes, maybe Plateau Union recommend. Then, Central California joins my country North California, is that really nice!. Future wiki Future game- http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Diplomacy:_The_Future_Map_Game I could use the minerals in Peru's mines to help other's space programs. The players of USA and Sweden could have agreed, if they wanted to, build a space facility in Peru (France OTL did in French Guinea). The later 2018 post was a joke to show how silly the game mod was. Cocoa is as good as legal, but cocaine is not and the world/UN would panic if it was. Divorce is already legal in Peru. There is some illegal prostitution in places, but state run brothels are not allowed by the Catholic church and public opinion. Closing all mines is foolish a in this cases a paradox, since the mod thinks I did not have them in there fist place. :-/Whipsnade (talk) 15:00, October 11, 2014 (UTC) New thread- http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:24189 Whipsnade (talk) 15:00, October 11, 2014 (UTC)S Sorry but i was banned permamently on Diplomacy: The Future Map Game for only 3 implausiblilities, which is unfair. User:Likercat (talk) 15:09, October 11, 2014 (UTC) I agree, it is unfair. The mod is a bias swine.Whipsnade (talk) 19:27, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Greece could go fachist, you were right (I think you were Greece). EU sanctions would hurt badly, but N. Korea and Cold War Albania OTL strugled on with sanctions with out colapsing, but were very poor.Whipsnade (talk) 21:24, October 11, 2014 (UTC) I already did go Fascist, but i collapsed and it formed Makedonien, Ostmakedonian and People's Republic of Greece. User:Likercat (talk) 21:27, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Good idea. I like it. Whipsnade (talk) 22:20, October 11, 2014 (UTC)